Possession
by Sage1982
Summary: A tipsy Emma is upset with the town's Mayor again! Instead of going home to cool off, she makes a stop on the way. Inspired by one of my favorite songs!
1. Looking for a Fight

**Author's note: ** I started this story before the finale. Basically Henry was in a coma for only a day or so before he made a miraculous recovery. In my mind, I had Regina somehow undoing the spell without anyone's knowledge. So this is different from the FINALE...warning! However, until a week ago, I didn't know about the Swan Queen Shippers! So I took to youtube and checked out some show clips! And yes, I do have to say that Emma and Regina have some of the BEST chemistry on the show. (Next Mr Gold and anyone he's sharing a scene with...love that man! Regina is my next fav...I have thing for "gray" characters). I have no idea how I practically made it through the ENTIRE season and missed the eye sex! This new revelation prompted this story. In my mind, I have it been three parts...but who knows. I hope you like, and yes all reviews are welcomed. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes, I don't have a BETA reader.

* * *

**Granny's Diner**

"Why the hell does it rain so much in this damn town. Its depressing." I muttered as I stared out the window of Granny's diner. The water streamed down the glass and sparkled like diamonds with the flash of lightening. I'd forgotten my umbrella, and had sprinted into the building just as the bottom had fell out. My hair and jeans were damp. It was a shitty ending to a equally shitty day. It had been three days since Henry had woken up from his brief coma, and the evil ass Regina was in rare form. She'd had me banded from his room. I'm pretty sure she'd pulled this maneuver even if I hadn't threatened to kill her in front of everyone, when we didn't know if Henry was going to make it. Needless to say, that lead to another huge argument and Mary Margret barely managing to grab my arm before I smacked those perfect white teeth of Regina's out on to the floor. Moments later, I was escorted out of the building. However, my parting prize was the doctors and administrators asking...no...rather telling Regina to leave as well.

Mary Margret, whom Regina had band as well from the room, but not totally from the building and David, whom had not been band in any way, said they would stay at the hospital while we _mothers_ took a break to cool off.

"Tell me about it." Ruby said. She brought me another coke and rum. "Granny says this is the last one Emma."

"What?"

"Unless you're going to stay here tonight. Granny says the bar is closed."

"Fine." I downed my drink and rubbed my forehead.

"How's Henry?"

"The same. Getting better, by doctors want to keep a close on eye on him a little while longer." A memory of my son collapsing in front of me played before my eyes. I had to close them to get a grip. "And that bitch won't let me see him."

"Regina? She's just distraught." I looked up at her. "She is Henry's mother Emma. She's in total territorial mode, maybe?" She offered apologetically. "Not thinking straight. She's..."

"Evil." I finished for her and suddenly angry that my alcohol supply had been cut off. "Regina Mills is the devil. Cold as ice, and meaner than shit." I was not at my most eloquent, but I'm pretty sure I got my point across. But then I remember watching Regina paced back and forth in Henry's room in between sitting by his bed and holding his hand. I think I even recall seeing her give him a kiss on his forehead. If it was a show, it seemed very real. And as everyone knows Regina is more than an Oscar worthy actress. But maybe she wasn't completely evil...just 99 percent so.

"Ok..." Ruby chuckled a little. "On that note, I'll be back in a few with a cup of coffee."

I watched her leave, and then turned my attention back to the rainy exterior. He was like David. That's what Doctor Wales had offered as an explanation for Henry's condition. And preliminary tests had found no cause. And like David, a miracle with his sudden awakening. I'm sure I sounded like a lunatic rambling on about poison apple turnovers as I lunged at Regina. The Queen of Darkness had admitted to making an apple turner, but denied trying to poison me. Since I was the ONLY enforcement employee in town, there was no one to check my claims. I was on my own in my quest to punish Regina for her evil doings.

_Queen of Darkness..._I was starting to sound like Henry now. It broke my heart, that I had disappointed him in his last conscious moments that night. He had wanted so badly for me to believe in his fairy tale dreams. A part of me had wanted to let go of reality and say I believed. But I couldn't. The idea was just too far fetched and sci-fi.

The delusions were spreading across town. First Henry. Then that crazy ass maniac with an obsession for hats. Then even August. Dude claimed to be Pinocchio, and tried to convince me that his leg was wooden.

I was the savior. I was the hero. They'd all told me...I was to save them from HER. But in the end, I was as I'd always been...no one. Just someone who didn't believe. Just someone who couldn't save her own son when he'd needed her most. I felt a tear trickled down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand. She had beaten me once again, and this time the loss was almost losing Henry.

I pulled out my phone and smiled at a photo of Henry. I'm not sure when he'd gone off with my phone and taken the picture, but I was really really glad he had. For right now its all I had of him. I hadn't been there when he'd woken up. Regina had made sure of that. And for the umpteenth time that day, I cursed the day I had ever laid eyes on that woman.

**Not Emma's Home**

My intention had been to go home and drown my sorrows in a bottle of tequila I kept under the sink. I had convinced myself that I needed just a few hours of alone time to pull myself together. To regroup, and then be there for Henry tomorrow. No thinking. No crying. No fighting. But time had proven once again that my intentions didn't mean shit. I knocked, no banged on the door in front of me. The drinks from Granny's were finally catching up to me and lead me here.

The door opened, and I swear a chill ran over my body as she came into view. I blame the freezing rain, but then again I blame the woman. Armed with a glass of red wine in one hand, and steely stare in her eyes Regina Mill stood before me. She looked more casual that usual not wearing her suit jacket to match the grey skirt. The stark white of her blouse almost shimmering in the moonlight.

"Ms. Swan." She greeted rather _impassionately_, almost as if bored. I half expected for her to yawn in my face. "Why am I not surprised. I've had enough of you today, please leave." On that note she attempted to close the door, which I stopped.

"We need to talk."

"We don't need to do anything." Again an attempt to close the door.

Her eyes narrow a bit. "Are you drunk?"

"Not enough." I confess.

"Go sleep it off somewhere else."

"Because of you, I can't see Henry."

"Because of you, neither of us can, at least tonight. Do NOT grace my doorstep again. Understand?"

"You're not the boss of me." I proved my point, I walked pass her into the house, hearing the door abruptly slamming behind me. I turned around, breathing in the scent of her perfume, the subtle smoky scent that followed her wherever she went. _Cinnamon. _ I often thought there was a hint of cinnamon to the fragrance.

"What are you Ms Swan, twelve?" She smirked, then her dark eyes looked me up and down with distaste. She'd given me this look so many times. I really should come up with a name for it. "Why I am even asking such a question. You've shown your immaturity too many times to count." She eyed my wet hair and clothes. "I see you're wearing another of your technicolor leather jackets. Newsflash...invest in a raincoat."

I ignore her insult, because my jackets rock. "Put me on the list to see Henry." I demanded.

"Are you insane?" She tilted her head slightly, raven perfect bangs falling slightly over her eyes. "Of course you are. Henry was hurt while in your care. I'm not letting you anywhere near him. And let's not forget your accusation of murder. That ridiculous story of a poisonous turnover."

"It's true."

"Like we're all story book characters?" She laughed. "You really are delusional."

"You damn well know that turnover was meant for me, and you ended up hurting Henry instead." The damn pastry in question, had been tested or tested as much a one horse town like Storybrooke could. There had been no findings of poison or anything unusual about the ingredients used. A gamut of tests had been run against Henry and still nothing to explain his sudden coma. I knew that Regina was behind it somehow, but as always there was no proof. It was like nothing could touch her. Nothing. I wanted to change that so badly.

Her eyes flickered with something that resembled emotion before she looked away. "I would never hurt Henry. Never."

Despite everything, I somehow believed her. I'm not sure what depth of love Regina is truly capable of, but its what she has for the boy. It's the only thing that seems to make her human.

My mind flashes back to Henry being trapped in the old mine shaft. The normally composed and cold Regina was distraught. When she had stepped towards me that day, I hadn't known what to expect. I half expected her to hit me. But instead she came so close, that I could feel her breathe as she spoke. As if she was telling me an intimate secret. There was a pleading in her voice and eyes, when she asked me to bring him to her. The request had cost her some pride, I'm sure. _How dare she ever depend on the idiot nobody sheriff!_ But at the time, Henry had been more important that our rivalry. Of course bitchy Regina returned as soon as Henry was out of harms way, but I never forgot that brief glimpse of the other Regina. That Regina had appear again after Henry's coma. She was protective and screaming at everyone to save him.

"But you have no problem hurting me."

"Not at all." She sneered without hesitation. Her eyes never breaking her stare as she took a drink of wine.

"So you admit it?"

"That I want you gone? That I would do anything within my power to make that happen? Of course. Tsk tsk...it is still so perplexing that this town chose you as sheriff when you have to ask questions about the obvious. I do not like you. I never have. And I never will. I want you out my life I want you out of this town. I want you away from Henry."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Regina? He's my son!"

"He was your son Ms. Swan. A privileged you willingly gave up!" She moved closer, her heels clicking against the marble floor. I should give a name to that familiar sound as well. There is so much about her that I could label and catalog. The hair, always perfect and in place. The expensive suits that never have one wrinkle. The perfect smile that never seemed to reach her dark eyes. The silken voice tinged with irritation as she says Ms. Swan or Dearie. The glare that never ceases to be cast my way at every turn. "A fact that you seem to keep forgetting." But tonight she looked a little worn for wear...not in a obvious way. But she was off her game.

"I haven't forgotten."

"I can't tell, the way you always try to swoop in and play hero for the boy. Honestly sometimes I feel a little embarrassed watching you try to be the person he thinks you are. When we both know you're nothing more than...well...you."

_Damn it_. Did the woman take a class called "How to make others feel like shit"? Or course not, she probably taught it. I have to admit, living up to Henry's expectations was a bit much at times. It's like has picture of him in mind, that I'm not sure I will ever be.

"I have a right to see him."

"No, the only right you have as far as Henry is concerned." She steps closer, she really has no respect for personal space, this woman. "...is to feel guilty."

"What?"

She turned and walked further into the house, retreating into her office. I followed her and found her standing next to the fireplace place. The glow of the flames barely lighting the room. For the first time I notice, that Regina barely has any lights turned on. She picks up a picture frame. She smiles down at it. "When I first laid eyes on Henry, I made a decision that I would never let him go. Tens year ago you looked at your son, and you threw him away and never looked back. And people say I'm evil."

"Don't twist things to make yourself look good." It never failed, whenever Regina needed something to knock me down with, she pulled out the fact that I gave Henry up for adoption. Granted I did enough beating up myself about it, I didn't need her hitting me over the head with every chance she got. And she truly did it EVERY chance she got.

"I don't need to do anything to _make_ myself look good. It's simply what I am." She smiled briefly. She was beautiful, stunningly so. But her arrogance dulled it down...not by much...but still a little. "I am merely stating the facts. You chose not to be his mother. You made that decision. Now, if you don't like..."

"Jesus, you're like a broken record! Get some new material." I scream.

"Why? When the _old_ material works just fine."

"You don't have the right to judge me."

"But you parade and practically campaign around judging me? A hypocritical _hero_...aren't you just an _amazing _character." She turned away to go pour herself another glass of wine. "I see why everyone is _crazy _about you." Her last words dripped so much with sarcasm, I thought I was going to drown in it.

"Has he asked to see me?" My heart sinks at the idea that Henry is waiting for me to visit him and thinks that I'm letting him down.

She turns around slowly. Taking her time with an answer. "No."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" She cooed with one brow raising slightly.

"Yes."

"Even if he did, what difference does it make? If memory serves me correctly you were leaving town before Henry fell ill."

"Plans have changed."

"Again?" She sighed. "For once Ms Swan can you keep your word about something."

"Yes." I move closer. "Hear this Madam Mayor, you will pay for everything that you've done." I think of Henry. Mary Margaret. Poor Stupid Sydney confessing to a crime, I'm sure Regina did commit. I think of Graham...his link to Regina still haunts me. I think of me...

She steps closer with an amused look in her eyes. "Is this yet another threat of some sort?"

"Yes."

"Well allow me to give you a little advise. If you want to threaten someone Ms Swan. Make sure the person you're threatening gives a damn...it works better that way. I think you know where the door is. See your way out." She dismisses me. She always dismisses me. I felt the blood boiling in my veins reach an all time high temperature. Who does she think she is? Where does she get the right to treat everyone around her like peasants while she plays queen. I may not be posh, rich, and mayor of this town, but I was just as good as Regina in every way that counts!

"No." I try not to jump at the loud crack of thunder that follows my statement. It was kinda cool. I felt like I had backup.

"No? Contrary to whatever is going on in that head of yours, I am not here to entertain you. I don't get pleasure from these countless confrontations you insist on having."

"Really? Because you're usually the one who starts them."

"Who came knocking on who's door tonight?"

"Touche". I take off my wet jacket and let it drop to the carpet. This obviously displeases her. Probably blows some OCD circuit in her head. I can almost see smoke coming out of her ears. "Pick that up!"

I walked over to her bar and start to make myself a drink. I'm a little shocked at the bottle of whiskey I find. I pour myself a shot. "Put me on the list to see Henry."

"Again, the answer is no. I've made up my mind."

"Change it." I demand.

"Absolutely not."

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time Regina?" I down my shot of whiskey. It burns my throat on the way down.

"I could ask you the very same question sheriff...but then again I don't really care why you behave the way you do. For the last time please leave!"

"Not until I get what I want. Besides, I'm the only law enforcement in this town..."

She walks over and jerks the bottle of whiskey out of my hand before I can pour another drink. "Why are you even here? Do you honestly think I'll give into your ridiculous demands?"

"Even if it's want Henry wants and needs?"

"You are completely ignorant when it comes to what my son wants and needs!"

"He needs a mother!" I scream. I could tell my words landed like a slap across her face, I think I literally saw her flinch. I decided to take another blow. "And you're obviously aren't qualified for the job. "Her dark eyes looked like black ice. I half expected for the wine glass in her hand to shatter with the death grip she had on it. She was on the ropes. "No wonder the kid is always trying to get away from you. He has to come home to a someone like you! And no one, I mean no one should have to suffer through that."

I was right about the wine glass. It did shatter. But only after Regina let it fall from her hand. If I had not been distracted by that and that fact that I was more than tipsy, I might have seen the attack coming. But instead I felt it. It wasn't some open handed slap that landed me on my ass. It was a hard fist connecting with my jaw. _Shit that hurt! _

"You ungrateful bitch!" She said evenly. Maybe the storm was her backup instead of mine, because lightening flashed and the thunder shook the floor under my back. And Regina looked more than a little intimidating standing over me. Then I braced myself for the stiletto heel that was coming straight for me.


	2. Hold You Down

**Author's note: ** Sorry for the wait. All reviews are welcomed!

**Regina's Living Room**

I'm no fashionnista, but I think it was a Christian Louboutin shoe. That must have been what Regina was wearing. The bottom of her shoe looked to be red-lacquered and coming straight for my head. Maybe I wasn't so worthless at all, if she was going to mess up such an ultra-ass expensive shoe for the likes of me. Hell she had already let red wine stain her rug to knock the shit out of me. I'm sure I'd be getting a cleaning bill or a dock in my sheriff pay for that one. If I was a little more coordinated, I may have been able to deflect her foot quicker, but it was coming so fast. All I could do was close my eyes and wait for the pain.

I hear a loud stomp on the floor beside my ear, but no pain. I opened my eyes to see Regina's shoe right beside my head. With her other leg by my left shoulder. Basically she was standing over me now, and I could see up her skirt. _ Pink underwear?...I'd always imagined her wearing only black or even...red...wait I'd imagined what!_

"While you were off living whatever pathetic existence you could muster...I was here raising him, providing for him, and loving him!" She knelt down, grabbing a handful of the front of my shirt. "Then you show up here...constantly undermining me and trying to take him from me!" She let's me go. "Get the hell out of my house, now!" She moved back slowly, I can no longer see up her skirt.

I grab my jaw, the flashing lights I'm seeing have nothing to do with the storm. "You really should take a class on how to treat people because your etiquette is truly shitty. " I slowly move to one knee. "Where hell did you learn to throw a punch like that? Again?" I'd be ready to retaliate, once I stopped seeing two of her. She hit me that night in the cemetery, but it was nothing like what she just gave me.

"I have many skills" She purred. "Now, if you won't leave, then I'll call someone who will make you."

"I'm the sheriff, remember? Who are you going to call? And your lapdog Sidney is on house arrest these days. And we all know you don't have any friends. Sooo". I'm finally on my feet. "You're going to have to deal with me yourself." Clumsily I take a swing at her that she easily see's it coming, she moves out of the way. I go crashing into her desk, knocking what looked to be a pretty nice crystal flower vase over. _Why fuck did I drink before I came over here!_

"You idiot!" I turn around and she's standing right in front of me. "Can't you do anything right? It is beyond me what others see in you..." She continues to rant. Something about me being beneath her...blah blah blah...with my peasantry ways...inadequate human being...playing hero...appeasing my guilt...ruining her life...blah blah blah...too many skinny jeans, leather jackets, and boots...blah blah blah...and I'm pretty sure somewhere in there she said I should crawl back into the wardrobe I came out of. _Say what? _I just watched her as her mouth moves with each insult, landing a blow with each word. And I realize, that she's getting the best of me again.

At this point she's grabbing my arm and trying to usher me out of the house.

"Oh yeah, well your wallpaper really sucks!" _Seriously, it reminded me of a creepy forest. _I yank my arm away and this causes her to become slightly off balance. I cease the opportunity and I tackle her. We go crashing to the floor with a hard thud.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Looks that way." I confirmed as we roll around on the floor like two wrestlers with the WWF. I'm reminded of an old episode of Dynasty. Without a doubt Regina was queen of mean Alexis, and I was totally kick-ass heroine Crystal. I hear my shirt rip...or was that Regina's shirt. I looked down...and saw her exposed chest. _Pink bra...it matches..._

"Do you know how much that shirt costs?" She pulls my hair.

"I can only imagine." I put my palm over face and pushed as hard as I can.

This continues on for...well I don't know how long. But I do remember tearing up lots of shit, from banging into the coffee table among other things...Regina throwing a paper weight at me, that was now buried in the wall. _There was a pillow fight right?. _Yes, definitely a pillow fight...causing feathers to fall down around us like snow flakes. I'm pretty sure by that point I had a scratch on my cheek from Regina swatting at me with her shoes. There was the funny moment where I tripped Regina, and she slid a little across the hardwoods in the hallway. But it wasn't funny when she got up and came back after me with an umbrella. I had tackled and tousled with quite a few tough guys in my former line of work, but I can honestly say none of them compared to Madame Mayor. She was flexible, agile, and slippery..._Did I say slippery_...After more fighting, I ended up on top of her on the couch.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!" I grunted finally able to pin her arms above her head.

"I hate you most!" She sneered back.

"Do you always..." Recaptured a hand that got free. "... have to have the last word?"

"I could ask the same of you." She continued to struggle.

"This argument is over." I declared out of breathe. "...I win Madame Mayor." I completely straddled her, clamping down hard to trap her hips between my thighs. I heard her breathe catch. We both went still.

And for whatever reason, in that moment I heard Graham's voice. _I don't feel anything. _It's what he'd said to Regina that night in the cemetery. I had gloated that night at the look of hurt and embarrassment on Regina's face at his words. After all she and I had just had a fist fight. But later that night, and honestly since I wondered how Graham's words could be true. He'd felt nothing with Regina? _Really? _ _Regina Freaking Mills! _

I remembered the first day I'd laid eyes on her. She came running out of the house relieved to see Henry back home. I was awe struck at her beauty. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a perfect gleaming smile that seemed to brighten the night. It didn't take long for me to realize that despite her glamorous shell, Regina was a class A bitch that despised the air I breathed. Her insults, cutting remarks, and glacial glares felt like daggers to anyone that was the target. She acted as if she owned the town and all people that lived in it. She was cruel, conniving, and devious. The only person she seemed to cared about at all besides herself was Henry. She manipulated any and everyone around her. She was unapproachable, uncontrollable, and irredeemable..._Yet..._

Yet, there I was on top of her thinking of Graham's words. _I feel nothing..._And the truth is, I can't think of one moment between Regina and I where I had felt nothing. I'd felt intimidated. I'd felt jealous. I'd felt pissed off. I'd felt bested. I'd felt angry, livid, amazed, confused, appalled and oh so offended. But never nothing. I don't think I could feel nothing, if I tried.

It was then, that I noticed the sudden increase in my pulse. I blinked and looked into dark eyes that stared back at mine that were smokey anger and something else. My eyes trail to her mouth. Slightly parted and tinged with dark crimson. I notice the faint scar above them. I'd almost forgotten it was there. I'd spent more time then I'd like to admit wondering how she'd gotten that scar, but would never dare to ask. It was the only visual indicator that she wasn't perfect. But then again the scar only added to her allure. _Wait allure? _

Regina started struggling against me again like a snake writhing its body. "When I get my hands on you..." She said breathlessly and felt heat rush to my face. With another burst of strength she pushed back at me before I again managed to wrestled her hands above her head. My chest brushed her, and felt the swell of her breasts against mine as it did. This time my breathe caught. I loomed above her, may hair falling forward framing her face before me. _I feel nothing..._Again the words echoed...but I did feel something...

Before I knew it, I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her with a savage intensity that scared the hell out of me. She tried to move and pull free, as I felt her struggle against me. But I couldn't stop myself, and forced her mouth open with my tongue. She tasted like dark chocolate. I don't know if it was literally or figuratively, but it was delicious, rich, and smooth. She continued to fight me and so I pulled back, missing the warmness of her mouth instantly. I looked down at her and waited for the wrath to be unleashed. But nothing, she just stared back at me, my eyes drawn to her smeared lips. Seconds ticked by...her struggle beneath becoming less and less chaotic...but more rhythmic. I found my hips moving in the same motion. I could tell our bodies were slowly becoming not our own.

I let one of her hands go, letting my fingers trail down her arm to her shoulder then to her neck. Her skin felt as look as it looked. I wrapped my fingers around her throat and squeezed. I smirked a bit. With more effort, I could end Regina right then and there. But in so many ways, I didn't have the strength to do so. As if reading my thoughts, her legs parted, and I nestled my knee between. I roughly grabbed her shirt and ripped it the rest of the way until it was completely open.

"Don't." I heard her say. Actually it sounded more like a whimper. Those words should have woken me up, but I think they drove me more into an sexual haze. I did actually wait for more of a protest before I buried my face in her neck and began furiously ravishing it with artless kisses. I bit her slightly...actually more than slightly, and her body arched under mine. From there things went into overdrive. I kissed her again and to my amazement she kissed me back. I moaned as her tongue slid across mine and played sexy.

With my free hand, I ran a finger tip over a very hard nipple through her bra. She moaned into my mouth before deepening the kiss. My hand moved down her stomach, hip, and then under her skirt. I waded through what seemed like mountains of fabric before finally hitting skin. I slid my fingers between her thighs all the way up to her center. I moved her panties aside, she was wet and ready to be taken. I stroked her and legs parted more, and she broke the kiss. I raised my head a little and looked at her. A loud clap of thunder erupted, and lightening lit the whole room up.

Then in one easy stroke my finger entered her. She gasped at my entry. She felt warm and silky. Our kissing began again as my stroking began slowly then increasing with speed...her hips and mine move in rhythm. I had control, as I played around with the pressure and pace. _Control over Regina Mills.._ It didn't take long before her body was clenching around my finger, and she was bunking against my hand. _I'll be damned..._Regina Mills was having an orgasm. I pulled my lips from hers and watched it happened. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back. I swear I could almost see the ripples as they washed over her. Her nails dug hard into my bare shoulder, and I was almost positive she drew blood. Regina thrust her pelvis back and forth.

"Emma!" her voice trailed off in ecstasy, soon lost in the sounds from the storm.

Hearing my name did wake me up, because if felt so foreign coming from her lips. I looked down at her...a medley of extreme feelings running through me. I removed myself from inside her, and her eyes flew open. I sat up and finally let her other hand loose.

Then I think I saw what a total eclipse would look like in someone's eyes. Regina Mills was back. "Get off of me."

"Regina..."

"I said get off of me!" She pushed hard at my chest.

"We need to talk about this." I moved back and she slowly moved from beneath me. "Things got out of hand..." That was really an understatement of what had happened.

She got up. She smoothed her rumpled skirt and patted down her silky black hair. Realizing her torn blouse was a lost, she took it off and angrily threw it on the floor. "Was this your plan?"

"What?"

"I thought you came over here looking for fight. Not..." She walked over to her desk.

"Never in a million years did I think this would happen."

"Were you trying to humiliate me?" She asked with her back to me.

"No."

"To make a fool of me?"

I moved closer. "I don't know what the hell just happened here..."

She turned around. "No one makes a fool of Regina Mills." It was then that I saw the gun pointed at me. "Not even you Ms Swan."


	3. Consequences

**Author's note: ** Sorry for the wait...work and everyday life as been hectic! This story is starting to take on a life of its own...LOL. All reviews are welcomed!

**Still in Regina's Living Room**

"Seriously?" I asked and took a step back.

"Dead serious." If venom could take the form of a voice, Regina Mills is what it would sound like. I looked at her and wondered how she could look so authoritative. There she stood in nothing but a bra and skirt. Despite her efforts, her hair was still tousled, her skin glistening with sweat, and her makeup less than stellar. She looked well, like she had just had an awesome roll in the sack. And honestly, she looked sexy enough for me to oblige her again in that area._ What! Emma get your shit together! She has a gun pointed at you! _Lust or whatever hell it was that I felt had gotten me in this predicament. But I was going to be a coward and blame the alcohol. But having a gun pointed at you has a funny way of sobering you up fast.

"You would never have a loaded gun in the house with Henry." I said as I relaxed my stance a bit.

"So now you want to think I'm a good mother? "

"Responsible and good are two different things." I say a bit nervously, wondering why I still wanna argue with her since she was pointing a gun at me. _Old habits die hard...I suppose. _"I'm just saying..."

"You're right...for once. I would never keep a loaded gun in a house where my son sleeps." I sigh and put down my hands. "But Henry hasn't been home in days. And I don't exactly have much confidence in the current sheriff so..." She arches a brow. I hate when she gives me that look. But after what just happened, I wonder if hate is too strong a term.

I swallow hard. "You're bluffing?"

"Are you sure about that?" Again that damn eyebrow arched, and I jump slightly at the sound of the hammer being pulled back on the revolver. There was no hint of teasing in her voice. None at all. I raised my hands back up in the air. This woman was capable of major collateral damage if she deemed you unnecessary. I wasn't going to temp fate.

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you!" Then again maybe I was into tempting fate.

"Me? You're the one who practically assaulted me!"

"Assault! It was barely rough. Angry...definitely...but not exactly rough!"

"So you admit all of _it_ was out of anger." She accused. "I feel violated".

"Violated?" I chuckled a bit, though it was tinged with nervousness. "Looks like you were feeling something very different a few minutes ago." The image of Regina climaxing...well I could feel the hear rushing to my cheeks, and well other places.

"Don't say another word!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It looked as if she was calming herself. I was about to lunge for the gun, when her eyes flashed open again. She frowned and nodded towards the couch. "It was a severe lapse in judgement I'll admit. I so hate when that happens. But I'm seeing perfectly clear now."

"If you put down the gun, maybe we can talk about...that...like civil adults."

"You civil? Don't make me laugh."

"Regina..."

"I was under the impression that you didn't like me."

"I don't".

She walked towards me. Even barefoot, the walk wasn't any less intimidating..and less sexy. I blinked to shake naughty thoughts out of my head. She looks me up and down and I feel nervous under the gaze, the gun not only being the reason. "Is that why you're here? Because you don't like me?"

"I came here because of Henry."

"We both know that's not true." She cocked her head to the side. "Did you think you would find him between my legs?"

_Good point..._"I told you things got out of hand!"

"Because you wanted them to."

"Bullshit."

She laughed dryly. "Of course. To humiliate me. Were you going to run home and tell your bestie Mary Margaret or maybe even the whole town, how you fucked the mayor?"

I'd never heard her curse before. Me, I had always had the mouth of a sailor when we argued. But her...she'd always seemed to pride herself throwing punches with crisp and sharp prose. Her enunciation always perfect, and her wording straight out of high level grammar books. "Are you seriously going to shoot me over sex?" _Good sex..._

"No, Ms Swan. I want you gone and I'm tired of thinking of more creative ways to do so. Getting rid of you has become a rather tedious and boring task."

"You hate me that much? Even after..."

"Even more so after." I flinched a bit at her words. Not sure why, they were delivered with the same hateful tone that she normally used. Her eyes grew wide as she watched me. "Don't tell me you thought that..." She smirked.

"Of course not!" I snapped. _Maybe I little..._Is is so unreasonable to think that she may hate me a little less since I was responsible for looked like a really great organism?

"It was an itch that needed to be scratched. Nothing more, but probably a lot less. And with enough red wine and dim lighting...even you'll do for such medial tasks."

"Fuck you!"

"Didn't we just cover that? My My aren't you greedy." Then she laughed. "Did you really think it was going to work?"

"Swearing?"

"Possession." She nodded. "To occupy, dominate, or control."

"What?"'

"That was your mission." Her grip on the gun tighter. "To possess me? To woo me into submission, so I would be at your beck and call? That is a very dangerous game to play with me. I don't like to be controlled."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I snapped back, but wondering about the truth of her accusation. What exactly had pushed me over the edge? What was the final straw that cause me to kiss her? In a flash I went from wanting to kill her to wanting to well screw her.

"You'll stop at nothing to get your way."

I felt my eyes roll. "This coming from a woman guilty of kidnapping, perjury, attempted murder, and being a bitch to the Nth degree..."

"And you're guilty of whoring yourself out in hopes of getting on a hospital visitation list. Is your bag of parlor tricks running that low? So noble of you."

"You let me screw you on the sofa and somehow I'm the _whore _in this whole fairy tale?"

"Let me guess, you'd rather be the _princess_?"

"Well the part of Evil Queen is already taken."

She smirked. "A part which you are sorely under qualified to play."

"Because I actually have a heart." I retorted and this time she flinched.

"Being strong doesn't equate to heartless."

"And being a bitch doesn't make you strong."

"I do get called that quite often. Bitch. " She nodded. "But what I've never heard is pushover, stupid, weak, or doormat." She smiled. "Works for me."

I lowered my hands. My shoulders were starting to hurt. "You're not going to shoot me."

"Oh?"

"You just reminded me of one thing that we both agree on. You're not stupid Regina."

"Is that a compliment Ms Swan?"

"No, just a fact. Killing me in your living room wouldn't be the smartest move. And since you pride yourself on being the smartest person in this town. I'm officially calling your bluff and taking my ass home."

"She must have been drunk..." She said in a weak voice. "We'd had an argument earlier at the hospital and she must have come over here to continue it. She was out of control. She assaulted me...and I fought back as hard as I could. But she was too strong...and then she..." Her dark eyes watered up and I saw something I thought I'd never see. Regina Mills was crying. "She...she..."

"You can't be serious?"

"Afterwards I managed to escape and find my gun. I told her to leave...she charged me and..."

"You won't get away with it." She was an awesome actress, and I knew her performance would be flawless. ,

"This is a town full of idiots Ms Swan..." Her normal deadly tone was back, the stream of tears immediately stopped flowing. "I've already gotten away with it. There is more than enough evidence to corroborate my account of things."

"Yet, somehow you've managed to leave out the major orgasm you had when I _assaulted you..."_

"Minor detail."

"What about Henry? Do you even care what this will do to him?"

"Henry will be just fine. He's gotten through 10 years of life without you. You'll simply become someone he use to know."

"You're crazy!"

"Did you think there wouldn't be consequences? Did you think you would actually just walk out after all of this and nothing would be different? Like I said, I'm no doormat Ms Swan, but it seems your mission in life is to try to make me one. You've come to _my _town and tried to take _my _son. Now, you've come to _my _home, and tried to take _my _dignity! I'm not going to wait it out any longer and hope you don't come for something else that belongs to me!"

"Possessive much?"

"Protective."

"I'd love to look into this dictionary you have because your meaning of words are totally different than anyone else's".

"I think we both understand the meaning of dead." I swallowed hard. My eyes searching eyes for a some evidence that she didn't intend to kill me that evening. But her dark eyes revealed nothing but a glare that caused an ache in my chest. "You have only yourself to blame. I've given you numerous opportunities to leave. Like even tonight, you insisted on staying. And insisted on putting your mouth and hands where they didn't belong."

"You liked it!"

"I endured it." She countered. Another hard blow to my ego! "You're not very good at reading people. And once again you've underestimated the situation. You've underestimated me. But I'll take a moment to remind you of who I am."

"I know who you are."

"There was a _swan _at the edge of a river and a scorpion approached asking the swan if she would kindly give her a _ride _to the other side of the river on her back. The swan said 'no, you are a scorpion, you will sting me and I will die.' Regina paused and smiled. "The scorpion assured the swan that she wouldn't do that, all she wanted was a _ride _to the other side and she promised the swan she was safe with her." Regina began to walk around me. "So the swan gave in and allowed the scorpion to climb upon her." She was standing behind me now. Her body close and gun pointed in the small of my back. "She swam to the other side and just before reaching the shore the scorpion stung her and jumped to safety. As the swan was sinking, slowly dying from the poisons she asked the scorpion why she broke her promise and stung her." I feel a finger nail trail down my arm and her tongue on my earlobe. "The scorpion said 'that is what I do.'" Her voice was like silk, but the tone no less deadly.

"I thought they both die in the story." I managed to say. My heart pumping so hard, I thought my chest was going to explode.

She moved around me, moving the gun from chest to under my chin. "My story". She inched closer, her lips barely brushing mine. "Therefore only the _swan _dies." Then she squeezed the trigger.


	4. Adaptation

**Author's note: ** Please enjoy! I love writing for these two characters because the story can go in so many directions! All reviews are welcomed! I hope you enjoy...

**Regina's Living Room Still**

_Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever. _I'm not sure where I'd heard this quote. But as it played in my head, I braced myself for what would mostly likely be the end of my life. _The smallest of decisions..._I cursed the first taste of alcohol that prompted me to come to this house of damnation. And despite the momentary thrill of pleasure, I cursed the moment I had pressed my lips against Regina Mills'. Because it had all lead me to that moment. Her standing in front of me about to blow my brains out. I'd joked for months that she and I would end up killing each other. I just didn't think I would be on the losing end of that battle. Well at least not this soon anyway.

I'd thought about pleading with her and begging for my life. But my pride was not going to give that evil witch the satisfaction. She would have to look me in the eyes and do it. And apparently she didn't have a problem doing just that. Her dark eyes smoldered. It didn't help matters that her body was pressed against mine, and her lips a breathe away from my own. Despite the situation, my body responded and I could feel the tinglings of arousal pulse through me. Her telling of a familiar fable as prelude to my murder, just added to my body's betrayal. Her voice deadly but filled with husky and sultry undertones that were almost soothing. I hated her. But damn it, she turned on me on. The whole situation was twisted. A word that seemed to perfectly describe my _relationship _with Madame Mayor.

Her free hand moved up my back and grabbed a hand full of my hair. "Any last words?" She asked, her lips still touching mine. The heat of it all was driving me crazy despite the coolness from the tip of the gun under my chin.

"Yeah, go to hell." I still had some fight in me. Not much, but still there was some.

She smirked. "Too tame of a place for girls like me I'm afraid. But it should do nicely for you..._princess_. Good bye Ms Swan." I closed my eyes.

Bang!

I jumped at the sound and realized it wasn't the sound of a gun but rather Regina's voice. My eyes shot open to the sound of the gun clicking repeatedly under my chin. _It was empty! She'd lied._

I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I fell to my knees to catch my breathe and fought the the urge not to throw up. My chest felt on fire from the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Pretty good bluff, wouldn't you say?" She knelt down in front of me. Putting her hand under my chin and tilting my head up. "It's no fun when someone is trying to control you, is it?"

"You crazy bitch!" I grunted between gasps for air.

"I hoped you've learned your lesson this evening." She rose to her feet. "No one, fucks with Regina Mills." She let the revolver fall to the carpet, turned on her heels and walked towards the foyer.

"You should have killed me."

"What did you say?" She turned slightly.

I rose to my feet. "I said, you should have killed me."

She chuckled a bit and turned all the way around. "I never took you for the suicidal type." Her hand was on her hip. "Though I could get use to the idea. A lot less work for me."

"I could say the same for you." I got up. "Because now I'm gonna kill you!" With a burst of energy I rammed her. My body connected hard with hers. The contact barely broke my momentum, because I still managed to slam her against the wall at the end of the staircase. My forearm was jammed against her throat and my other hand had her arm pinned against the wall.

"Get your hands off me." she demanded. "You ingrate!" She struggled under my hold, her face beginning to turn red from the pressure of my arm.

"Story's changed. The swan didn't drown. She burst out of the fucking water and killed the spider's ass!" I moved in closer and whispered in her ear. "Because that's what I do."

"My ending was better." She grunted.

"Not better than the one I have planned for you?"

"Now who's bluffing?"

I pushed harder. "Does this feel like a bluff?"

"It feels like another of your clumsy _assaults._"

"You wish."

I felt her hand moving under my shirt. "I know."

"What?" My mouth is still by her ear and I try not to respond to her predatory tone and touch as her fingers move across my stomach. I know what's she's up to. I know her motive. Regina Mills isn't stupid...not by any means. "Sexual favors won't save you Regina. That ship sailed with your Russian roulette game."

"You're not going to kill me." I feel my grip loosening, suddenly mesmerized by the scent of her perfume. The subtle aroma enticed my senses. I moved my head a little with my nose grazing the nape of her neck. "First of all you don't have it in you. And secondly, too many other things you want first."

I pull back so I am looking directly in her eyes. "It won't work." _But it was working..._ I could feel my whole body spark with anticipation of Regina's next move. And I was not disappointed as her hand traveled up the side of my torso. Her thumb grazed along my breast and a quiet groan rumbled through the my chest. I removed my forearm from her throat. "Who's _whoring _themselves out now, Madame Mayor?"

"Does it really matter Ms Swan?"

Sadly enough if didn't. Disgusted with myself, I let her go and moved away. Instantly missing her hands on my skin. "This is so twisted."

"Yes, it is." She nodded. "Now, take that damn wife beater off."

"I'm not doing this."

"Take your shirt off." She said again, this time more authoritative.

"Pain, torture, and manipulation should not be a turn on for me."

"Should?"

_Crap._"I mean it's not."

"Yet, here we are." Her eyes turned serious. "I was perfectly fine with whatever was going on between us. It was acceptable to me that it did not have a name and that it was not acknowledged. And it more than an understatement, for me to say that you are not one of my favorite people in this town."

"Thanks"

"But the genie is out of the bottle Sheriff. We're going to have a hell of a time trying to put it back."

She was right, we'd crossed the line that evening. And I realized that on some level I always knew that line would be crossed. Our arguments were always too intense. Our hatred too fiery. Our confrontations too passionate and too often. Our battles had no concept of personal space or boundaries. Always in each others face, always a reason to touch each other. _Foreplay_. Pure and Simple. Even Regina's actions with the gun, were typical us. In her mind, I'd somehow got the upper hand on her by kissing her first and exposing us for what we really are. Two horny women always at each others throats. Maybe she had felt used because it seemed as if I was using a secret weapon against her. I don't know, it was all so freaking dysfunctional and so freaking Regina and I.

"I'm leaving." I backed away, until my back hit the front door. I felt a slight sting from the nail marks Regina had inflicted on me earlier. I'm sure those wounds would pale in comparison to whatever she had planned next for me.

"Too late."

"No more games. Stay away from me." My voice cracked showing the weakness this woman had somehow instilled in me that evening. Then again maybe my weakness for her had always been there but just then rearing its ugly head. How I hadn't seen it before was beyond me. She advanced on me moving like a panther. I saw her smile a little, she knew she had me just where she wanted me.

"You don't want that."

"I want..."

"Me." She finished before I could fully answer.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Don't lie to yourself."

"Less than five minutes ago you were threatening to kill me."

"Less than fifteen minutes ago we were having sex." she countered. "You really need to learn to adapt Ms Swan."

"And the whole gun incident?"

"Stop being such an adolescent. The gun _was _empty."

"I don't give a fuck! You're a psychopath, you know that! A mentally deranged lunatic...bi-polar maybe." Seriously what the hell was with this woman. One minute we're having sex, the next minute she's threatening to kill me, the next minute she wants to have sex again. I couldn't keep up! Worse yet, I wanted to have sex again. I must be as crazy as she was.

"Yet you still can't stop thinking about what it would be like for me to touch you..."

"I'm not." I lied.

"For me to taste you." Her tongue snaked out and licked her lips...slow and sensual.

"Your ego amazes me." I tried to change the subject.

"For me to part your thighs and ..."

"I won't be your fool again." I spat. I turned away and reached for the door knob. "You'll probably try to slit my throat next."

I felt a hand over mine and I froze. "If you want to leave Ms Swan, then leave. But know this..." With a hand placed over my stomach, she turned me around. "I will never make this offer again if you walk out that door." The thunder boomed as if on theatrical cue and the lightening flashed. "So I would think carefully if I was you."

"Fine with me." I stood my ground.

"Never. Ever. Again." She spoke as if she hadn't heard me. Well manicured finger nails moved down my arm.

I felt cornered. "Make up your mind Regina. Do you want me dead or in your bed?" I asked. Hating the way it sounded like a pornographic Dr. Seuss rhyme. But for obvious reasons my mind was all a jumble at that moment.

She smiled. Perfect and gleaming. "Neither dear." She gripped the front of my shirt and tugged me forward. "I want you very much _alive..._for now and I want you _right _here." Then she kissed me. No I think the term is more like devoured me. It wasn't tentative, gentle, or sweet...it was demanding, rough, and dominating. And I gave in completely and eagerly with her tongue gliding smoothly over mine. She kissed as wicked as she lived and breathed. It was intoxicating. _Again how could Graham have felt nothing!_ This woman was pure fire. Even if you got burned, which is likely, you felt something.

I felt her hand clamoring at the neck of my t-shirt, and then I heard her rip it open. I swear I almost came right then and there from the sheer excitement of such an act. She pushed the shredded material down my arms. She tore her lips away from mine and attacked my neck. I moaned in pain and agony when she bit me, and I wondered if this is what a vampire's victim felt like...in pain and in ecstasy. I threw my head back, and it hit hard against the door. Her tirade of kisses, bites, and hard suckles continued. If Regina had been a vampire, I would have let her drain me dry.

Regina reached up and unclipped my bra in one easy motion. And pulled it away from my body. Her artful hands kneaded my breasts and teased my nipples. "Oh, shit!" I mumbled as she released my neck and traveled down my collar in a trail of licks and nibbles. When her tongue touched my breasts it was almost too much to take. I buried my hands in thick dark hair, and held her to me.

She stood up and looked at me with a slight grin. By then I was panting and gasping. It didn't help when she unbuckled my belt and then unzipped my jeans. She bought her lips to mine and traced the edges with the tip of her tongue. She pushed her hand down the front of my jeans and a part of me was ashamed of the wetness she found. She must have been pleased, she gave a pleasurable moan. When she entered me, I thought my knees were going to buckle from under me. She kissed me hard and my hips rocked with her strategic stroking. And as I was fast approaching a climax that I'm sure would rank in my top five of all time(probably #1)...I couldn't help thinking of the swan in the fable...

**Author's note: ** I know I wrote this and all...but I think now even I have a small crush on Regina Mills! LOL


End file.
